


Just For One Night

by BluFalcon40



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluFalcon40/pseuds/BluFalcon40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning a hard fought battle, the Nohrian army throws a party. Camilla gets drunk and Laslow is assigned to take care of her.</p><p>Explicit stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For One Night

Nohrians have never been known for their frequent parties. Sure, after events like winning a war or a royal birth, a party will be held, but there were only once in awhile at best.

However, whenever one WAS held, they made sure to go all out. food, guests, entertainment, drinks. The nohrians never left anything out. their parties lived on the phrase: "Go big or go home".

After a recent hard fought battle against Hoshido that they have won, Corrin and the rest of the royals decided that a party was in order.

\---

"And the fierce group of bears, realizing they had no chance, surrendered to the hero, ODIN DARK!" Odin yelled, thrusting his red cup into the air. Laslow and Niles both laughed as the 3 friends at their table were having fun. "Heh heh heh, Odin, that sounds like the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Niles said, taking a big swig of his cup of beer. Laslow smiled and looked into his half filled cup. He didn't drink to much anymore, not after what happened back in Ylisse when his sister, Lucina, and her husband, Robin, got married. He got so drunk that they had to kick him out of the castle. Ever since then, he rarely drank.

Laslow's best friend, Odin and his 2nd best friend, Niles argued and laughed over if the story of Odin fighting a group of fierce bears were true. Laslow looked around him, seeing his other friends: Selena smacked a drunken Kaze for flirting with her, like what she used to do with Laslow. Arthur was drunkenly running around half naked yelling about justice when he tripped into a puddle of alcohol and mud, the 3 friends laughed at him hysterically. He saw Corrin and Azura's kids, Kana and Shigure, trying to ride Percy's wyvern, but failed miserably and were kicked off, they smiled widely at the fun they were having. Azura and Corrin were in the middle of the Courtyard, doing an encore dance as most of the rest of the army cheered them on. Peri was chasing Keaton around, trying to ride him in his wolfskin form.

"Life is good." Laslow thought to himself

Suddenly, prince Xander approached the table. The 3 of them saw Xander drinking at least 10 cups of beer earlier, but he magically showed no signs of being drunk. "Excuse me, but I need to talk with Laslow for a second." He told the table. Xander and Laslow moved away from the table as Odin started yelling out another story, with Nile's laughter following shortly.

\---

"What do you need, Milord?" Laslow asked concerned. Xander took a small look around, making sure no one heard him before he started talking. "Laslow, I cant believe I chose you knowing your a flirt, but I need to you to do a huge favor for me." Laslow looked worried, disregarding the flirting comment "What is it that I must do milord?" Xander hesitated, "I need you to watch Lady Camilla."

Laslow look changed from worried to curious. "Why? Is she hurt Milord?" "No, but shes drunk." Xander responded. "Camilla gets...chaotic when drunk, Laslow. I know one of her retainers would be better choice to watch her, but there very tipsy, Beruka is borderline drunk." He continued. "I need someone reliable to make sure she doesn't drink anymore tonight." Xander said. "No need to continue Milord, I will do what you ask of me." Laslow said confidently. With that, Xander smiled and led him to Camilla's tent. "She's inside Laslow, try to keep her calm, ok?" Xander told him. Laslow nodded as he entered the tent, not knowing what to expect.

\---

"Lady Camilla, please, just sit down and take a breath please." Laslow asked the drunken princess. Xander wasn't lying when he said Camilla gets chaotic, so far, hes been hit in the head with a hard pillow at least 30 times, but he did not give up. Xander needs him to watch her and he will do it at all costs. "But Iii dont Waaant to Laaslow!" She yelled out excitedly. Laslow never saw this side of Camilla, only her mad side on the battlefield and her caring side at Corrin, but never her drunken side. Camilla was jumping up and down the bed in a loose shirt, her giant breasts bouncing up and down. He tried his hardest not to stare, but with how big and perfect they were, he didn't succeed much. In any other circumstance, Camilla would have swiftly beaten him for staring, but since she was drunk, she didn't care to much.

Suddenly, the malig knight stopped bouncing and looked at Laslow with puppy eyes, which made him a bit uncomfortable. "uhm...Lady Camilla?" Laslow asked her worryingly. "Laslow...may I please have more to drink?" she said. Laslow gave her a stern "no", but Camilla persisted.

After being denied a few more times, Camilla got up, enraged, she slapped Laslow straight in his face. "OW! Lady Camilla, what was that for!?" He cried out. At that moment, Camilla started to cry. She slumped down into her bed and tears started falling from her eyes. Worried and Panicking, Laslow rushed to her side. "laslow its just that...Xander never trusts me when I get a little tipsy to drink more, and knowing you dont either is just..." She stopped as she cried a little harder. "ssh, its alright Milady, im sorry." He told her reassuringly. She slowly moved her hand under her bed and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Laslow cringed seeing that she had snuck beer into her tent. "Laslow...please...may I just have a little bit."

He took a look at the bottle and frowned. Xander clearly stated to not have Camilla drink any alcohol whatsoever. However, he took a look at Camilla, her eyes becoming big puppy eyed ones as tears steamed down her face. Unable to stick to his word, Laslow sighed. "Ok, BUT only a little bit lady Camilla." he told her. Camilla's entire expression changed from sad to extremely overjoyed, as if she never cried in the first place. Laslow was shocked at the fast mood swing. Laslow took the bottle from her. "Only a little bit, ok?" He asked her. She nodded happily.

\---

A little bit turned into a cup which turned into a few cups before turning into the whole bottle. Camilla wasn't the only one drinking however, Laslow himself couldn't resist having a few drinks with the lovely princess. The drunken princess and the Tipsy Mercenary were telling each other horrible jokes when Xander called Laslow from outside the tent. He poked his head outside. "Everything alright Laslow?" Xander asked him. Laslow didn't know if it was the context of the situation, or if he was a better liar when tipsy, but he told Xander pretty convincingly that everything was fine. Except that the 2 of them could not see what Camilla was doing inside. "Ok, sorry for bothering you...I just wanted to check up on you." Xander responded. Laslow nodded and Xander soon left back to the party. Laslow turned back around smiling, which quickly changed to a shocked expression with his mouth wide open.

While he was talking to Xander, Camilla had stripped out of her clothes into her Bra and Panties.

"L-Lady Camilla! W-What are you doing!?" Laslow said a little loud. She simply smirked at him, "What does it look like Laslow? Im getting comfortable." She responded, playfulness in her tone. Even though he tried his best, he tried not to get aroused by this, but he failed miserably. "And from the looks of it, you are too." She continued, eyeing the bulge in his pants. Laslow knew, that deep down, that this was his wildest dream. To be with the princess of Nohr even for a little bit. But even though he was tipsy and his hormones tried to take over, he resisted it. "Lady Camilla, please...this is absurd." He told her. "We cant do this, were...were just drunk and dont know better." He continued without thinking. This was hard to say, as even though he did know better, he really wanted Camilla right now.

Camilla's expression again changed from playful to serious. "Laslow...you think because I am drunk means I dont really love you." She responded. He blushed a deep red at hearing the word love. "W-wait, Lady Camilla...you dont mean-" he tried to respond, but was cut off. "Yes Laslow, I have feelings of love for you. It may be wrong...but whenever you mindlessly flirt with me, I get happier and happier. With how we are right now, I thought this would be the best time to admit it." She said. 

Laslow weakly smiled as they both gradually blushed harder. "Camilla..." He said, slowly moving toward her. "I never would of thought." He said happily. Camilla smiled back at him "I know you love me to Laslow, its written all over your face." As she also walked closer to him before they reached each other. Both of them stared lovingly at each other, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Camilla hugged Laslow tightly and kissed him straight on the lips.

\---

Laslow groggily woke up in a bed he knew for sure wasn't his. He sat up half awake as he saw his shirt, pants, and armor in the corner wondering how they got there when he felt a warm hand touch him. He turned to the other side of the bed where he saw a naked Lady Camilla sleeping, smiling happily.

He then remembered everything picture perfectly.

He remembered the kissing frenzy they had. He remembered him taking off his clothes quickly and throwing them into the corner. He remembered slipping under the covers with Lady Camilla. He remembered as they cried their names out in unison as they hit their climax together. He remembered both of them slumping down into the bed, in each others embrace as they drifted off into sleep.

Laslow smiled down at her sleeping body and kissed her lovingly on the cheek before putting his clothes on and heading outside the tent. What he did not expect was Xander waiting outside for him. Laslow was startled. "Er- P-Prince Xander-er, Milord!" Laslow stuttered out. He went to continue when Xander put his hand in the air, signaling him to be silent.

"No need to explain yourself Laslow, we heard everything. From you drinking with her to your little scene." Xander told him sternly. Laslow blushed a deep red. "Milord, please im sorry-" Xander cut him off. "No need to apologize Laslow. I forgive you." Laslow was stunned. "Wh-What!? You do!?" He asked Xander. Xander nodded. "In my life of being with Camilla, I have never heard her be so...happy with any other guy except for Corrin. If you please her and maker her happy, then I have no reason to not approve." Xander told him. "I must say, your lying skills when drunk are top notch Laslow, you really had me fooled there, good thing I stuck around." Xander told him jokingly. Laslow nodded sheepishly as Xander soon left him.

\---

"Look who it is, its the new stud in town." Laslow heard behind him. He turned to see Odin and Niles. "We saw Xander questioning the dark, evil things you were doing to Lady Camilla and just had to check it out." Odin said. "Hmph, so you were with Xander watching us?" Laslow asked. Both Odin and Niles nodded. "I must say, try to get her to moan a little bit more Laslow." Niles said teasingly. The 3 friends chuckled as they all walked to the mess tent together.

Inside the tent, the usual morning breakfast was going on, except most people were hung over. Arthur tried making scrambled eggs, but made some wierd, gooey thing instead and Corrin deemed it unsanitary to feed it to the rest of the army. Laslow looked around and saw a smiling Lady Camilla walking toward him. "Laslow, I had alot of fun last night...is it possible if we can do it again sometime?" She asked him. He smiled at her, already knowing his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end result when I paired Laslow and Camilla at 2 in the morning. I did kind of want to write out a full blown sex scene, but didn't have the energy to. Idk maybe ill make a sequel where I do if I get any good feedback. 
> 
> Arthur's parts were actually my favorite to write, I think I might make a fic out of all of them


End file.
